Immortal Bound
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: Lydia Heavenly-Grace Gilbert is the youngest Gilbert and mates to Klaus and Elijah. Damon is infatuated with her but she thinks he's a jerk. She's highly innocent- not even swearing. She skipped a grade due to her smarts and has a photographic memory. She loves to read history books of any kinds and loves drawing, DIY projects, and photography. She is in all AP classes.
1. Chapter 1

Lydia's POV

I sighed as I got out of bed. I knew this year would be different for us but I'm not quite sure how. I got to the bathroom and hopped in to take a quick shower. I relished in the warmth before I got out out and got dressed. I blow dried my hair and left it down in the natural straight look I had. I slipped on a lacy white crop top and paired it with a floral skirt that ended right above my knees. I slipped on some make up and my gold bracelets before walking to my room for my shoes and backpack.

I headed downstairs to see Jenna closing the fridge. " Breakfast. I can do breakfast." I giggled, " Aunt Jen, you don't need to fret over us. We've got it. Besides you have a presentation to get to." She nodded and smiled at me, kissing the top of my head and waving to Elena and Jeremy who both just walked into the kitchen. " Where's she off to in such a rush?" I smiled at my older siblings, " She has a presentation to get to. She's already late to it." They both nodded, " Hey are you riding with me and Bonnie Lydia?" I shook my head and held up my camera. " I want to get some good pictures before class so I am going to walk this morning." She sighed but smiled, I know how much she hates when I do that as she's a worry wart but I can get the best shots in the mornings.

I headed on outside making sure I had plenty of film before leaving the porch. When I finally got to school, I couldn't help but stop smiling as I got some great shots on the way. ' I can't wait to show Lana!'

I was skipping on in when I bumped into someone. I stopped and stumbled back slightly from the force. " Oh! I'm sorry about that!" I looked up to see a guy with brown hair and really pretty green eyes. He smiled at me reassuringly, " it's fine. No harm no foul." I smiled sheepishly, feeling my cheeks flushing from my embarrassment. " I'm Lydia, nice to meet you." He smiled again at me, " Hello Lydia, I'm Stefan." I smiled brightly, ' seems this year shall be interesting.' " Are you just starting high school, Lydia?" I smiled and shook my head, " No actually, I would be a sophomore but I skipped a grade so I am actually a Junior." He seemed surprised by that and I giggled. " See ya around Stefan." He nodded still in shock, as I headed to my first class. They sadly had no one to do any of the AP classes yet so I have to go to regular Junior year classes.

I had P.E. first and that went by in a breeze. I was happy to see Caroline and Bonnie and practically latched onto them when I saw them. I had my next class, English, with Caroline, Tyler, and Matt. I sat by Caroline and listened as she filled me in on gossip from the summer. " Hey do you wanna see the pictures I got this morning?" She nodded her head and when I showed her she gasped in awe. " WOW! Those look amazing, Lydia! I swear, one day you're gonna be famous for your photography!" I laughed as she said that.

Lunch came and went and I was now in History with Elena and Stefan. I smiled and waved when I saw him and he gave me a smile back. I saw him ogling my big sister and couldn't help but grin hugely. ' Definitely gonna be an interesting year.' I sat by her with Bonnie on my other side. " Hey sis! Wanna see the pics?" She turned to me and nodded. I showed her and she was awed by them. " You have such a natural talent for photography, Lydia. You should definitely pursue a career in it!" I tilted my head, " Hmm, maybe. I'm not sure yet. You know how I am with history and psychology. " She nodded her head as Bonnie tipped in, " So true, Grace!* But you could be FAMOUS with your pictures!" I giggled, " Maybe I don't want fame, ladies." We all laughed a bit at that, as they knew how shy I was so fame plus my shyness isn't a good combo.

We all finished class and I asked if I could tag along with Elena. She nodded and we went on. It was a peaceful silence with the occasional stop from me so I could snap a picture. While she went and sat down by our parents gravestone I went to take pictures.

I heard footsteps and turned around swiftly only to see Elena looking a bit freaked out. I frowned and put my camera down to where it hug around my neck. " Everything okay, sis?" She nodded but seemed to look around as if someone would jump out at any moment. " C'mon, before Jenna freaks." We left but I noticed her take one last look before we were completely out of the cemetery. ' I wonder what freaked her out so much.' We got home pretty quick with me showing her my photos and her gushing about how I should sell them to magazines or to our local newspaper.

When we got home, I saw that Jeremy wasn't home yet and frowned. ' I had hoped he'd be out of his drug tripping days.' Jenna poked her head from the corner of the kitchen and smiled when she saw us. " Hey girls! How was school?" I shrugged, " Not much different but there is a new guy who has his eye on Elena." She looked at me wide eyed, " What?!" They both shouted. I turned to Elena, " Oh come on, sis. Don't deny! We both know he's had his eye on you all day today! He kept glancing at you in history class." Jenna smiled impishly and Elena flushed. " Why do you have to be so observant, Lydia?" I grinned cheekily at her, " Downfall of a photographer." She laughed at that. " I'm going to the Grill to meet up with Bonnie and Caroline. Wanna come, Lydia?"

" Sure, I'll come." We both went upstairs to change into something fresh and comfy. I Smiled as I opened my door and saw the fairy lights around my room and some of my favorite photos taped onto my walls. I quickly changed into something cozy. I grabbed a plain black tank top and dark blue jean shorts. I slipped on my black gladiator sandals and my tan fedora. I headed back downstairs to see Elena at the door and Stefan on the other side of the doorway.

I Walked over and looped an arm through hers, " Hey Stefan!" He smiled down at me. " hello again Lydia." Elena looked between us for a second before I gave her a subtle nudge and quirked my brow at her. " Hey, uh, do you wanna come with us to the Grill? We're meeting some friends and it'd give you a chance to meet some other classmates." He nodded, " After you, ladies." I smiled at his gentlemanly attitude to my sister. ' I totally ship it.'

Grace- That is one of Lydia's nicknames as she has a hyphenated middle name.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia's POV

I happily sat at the table and started blowing bubbles through the straw of my drink, cherry coke. This made Caroline smile as Elena and Matt laughed. Stefan was grinning a bit at my childish display. I stopped as our food was brought to us by Vicki, Matt's sister. " Hiya Vicki!" She smiled, " Hey Lydia. You get any good pictures over the summer?" I nodded, " Yup! I'll have to bring my camera by the bonfire party and I'll show you and Tyler." She nodded and ruffled my hair making my whine and playfully pout. SHe laughed and set my plate that piled high with french fries and chicken strips. What, I like french fries and chicken.

" I will never understand how you can eat so much and never gain anything!" I laughed, " I can't help that I have a large metabolism Carebear!" She reached over and patted my head at the childhood nickname I have had for her. " So Stefan, are you gonna come to the bonfire? We do it every year to start off the school year." He looked to Elena and Bonnie and I locked eyes with grins on our faces as Elena said that she was going.

Next Night at the Bonfire( Cuz I am lazy lol)

I made sure that I had my camera and that my outfit looked okay. I had on a thin sweater that had different colored stripes on it and dark blue jeans. My hair was in a fishtail braid, and I had on my grey toms and a cute black scarf. I smiled at my reflection and headed downstairs. I met Jeremy and Elena at the door and we went in her Sedan. When we got there I frowned at all the alcohol but smiled when Tyler brought me over to a seperate cooler that had juices and sodas in it. " I know how you do not like beer so I made sure we had these." I hugged him and grabbed a Dr. Pepper before skipping over to Bonnie and Elena. " Hi guys!" They both looked at my drink before laughing. " HEY! Some of us don't care for beer ya know!" They both nodded, " We know Grace, we know. You like have control over yourself and that's perfectly fine!"

I sawe Jeremy stumbling away, obviously having already started getting drunk and I frowned. I followed after him to make sure he was okay to see him trip over something. " OH NO! VICKI!!!NONONONONO!!!!" I rushed over to him, " JER! C'mon we have to call 911! Carry her while I call!" He picked her up, carrying her out of the woods to where everyone else was and when Matt saw him he rushed over. " Don't worry Matt! I am calling 911 now!" He nodded in thanks as I called and Caroline's mother answered. I told her what was happening and she said they were on their way. When the ambulance got there they put Vicki on a stretcher and put her in and Matt climbed in as well.

He said he would call us with an update and I nodded in thanks as it appeared that Jeremy was starting to go into shock. " It'll be okay Jer. You found her in time." He nodded and we left the party with Elena, all of us worried for Vicki and Matt.

I was walking behind Matt and Elena after school to see if I could find out anything about Vicki. " Did Vicki say what attacked her last night?" Matt sighed, " Yeah, she, uh, she said it was vampires. Then she passed out again. I am going to wait till she wakes up again to see what really attacked her." She and I both nodded, though they couldn't see me. As they were talking I had seen Stefan out of the corner of my eye. I frowned when I glanced back and saw him not there. ' Weird, could've sworn I saw him just sitting there.' The rest of the school day went by relatively normal, besides Jeremy trying to pick a fight with Tyler. We walked into the Grill after school to meet with Bonnie and Caroline.

" Well why don't you conjure up that hot mystery man I saw last night?" Bonnie laughed as we sat down. " Oooohhh a mystery man huh?"Caroline smiled and nodded, " yeah he had these amazing blue eyes!" I giggled as Matt came up and took our orders. I stopped him and stood up, giving him a hug. He smiled thankfully at me before going to place our orders. " You know Elena, you should take the next step with Stefan. Don't wait for him, take charge!"

I saw how she thought about it before nodding her head and smiling. " Good idea Caroline. C'mon sis, lets go." I pouted, " Bonnie, will change my order to a to go one for me please and meet us at our place?" She nodded, " Sure thing Grace! I'll let Matt know for you." I smiled in thanks before Elena pulled me away and out the door to her Sedan.

We arrived at Stefan's house and I stared at it in awe. " Woah, this place is nice! It'd be great to photograph too!" Elena laughed at that, " C'mon sis." I nodded and followed after her. She knocked but Stefan didn't answer, " Guess Stefan isn't here sis. Maybe we should try later." She shook her head and suddenly the door creaked open. " Okay, totally not a horror movie cliche." Elena rolled her eyes at me as I frowned at her. She stepped in and I groaned. " Sis! Do you want to die?! This is totally something out of a scary movie. Besides, neither of us were invited so why are you going inside?" She ignored me and I huffed in frustration. " If I die, I'm haunting you!"

The door closed behind me and I pivoted around swiftly seeing no one. We turned around again and saw a tall male with black hair and really nice eyes. He smirked cockily at us both and I knew I would hate him due to his attitude.

" Well, hello there ladies." Elena seemed flustered by him and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and scoff at the blatant arrogance. " Sorry, we're just looking for Stefan." He still smirked, " He's not here right now. You wouldn't happen to be Elena would you? I am Stefan's older brother, Damon. He talks about you alot." This caused Elena to flush, " He didn't tell me he had a brother."

" Well he isn't one to brag."

" We can just call Stefan later. Sorry to bother you." He looked at me then and seemed shocked by me. " Well no need for that, you both are more than welcome to stay till he gets here. I don't mind at all. I mean, it's great that he is dating again. I was worried for him since the last one." Elena looked confused, " the last one?" Damon nodded, looking crestfallen. " Oh yeah, Katherine was her name. She broke his heart." Elena looked really uncomfortable at that point, " Oh, you two haven't gotten to the exes conversation yet?" Elena shook her head as he muttered an oops. I frowned, not liking the vibe I got from him. " Elena, Lydia." We both turned around and saw Stefan there, glaring at Damon. " Oh sorry Stefan, Elena wanted to talk to you and I tagged along." He nodded, still not looking away from Damon.' We should, uh, we should go. We'll talk tomorrow Stefan." He nodded and stepped out of the way as we walked out.

" Well that was weird." Elena looked at me exasperated before we left. We got home and got ready for the comet celebration. I got dressed in a grey shirt and black skinny jeans. I tied a red flannel around my hips and put on my black shoes and met both Jeremy and Elena downstairs and we left. We met Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline, and Matt at the Grill. I was happy I could actually eat this time and practically inhaled 2 plates piled high with french fries. Matt and Tyler laughed at my enthusiasm for food as Jeremy and Elena sighed with affectionate smiles on their faces.

We headed outside with unlit candles to see the comet.

I smiled looking up at the night sky. " Man, wish I brought my camera. I could get an awesome picture of the comet." Caroline threw an arm over my shoulder, " Don't worry about it Lydia. This way you can focus just on the moment." I smiled up at her. Matt lit our candles, " Thanks, Matt!" He chuckled at my infectious smile.He walked off to find Vicki but moments later came back. " have you seen Vicki? I can't find her anywhere!" We both frowned and shook our heads.

We looked around for her but could not find her. About 15 minutes later Stefan shows up with Vicki. " I found her Matt." I sighed. ' Man what a weird day.'


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to thank ShyxSkater for the review! I also want to thank you for the suggestion as I shall definitely try to keep that in mind as I write, it made my day to see that lovely review. :) I also would like to thank everyone who has Favorited and followed my story so far! I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

 **Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Word count: 1,571**

Lydia's P.O.V.

Some crazy things have been happening these past few days. So, at the Founders Ball Elena and I found that Caroline was being abused by Damon- she had bite marks on her neck. Thankfully she seems okay for now but she won't listen to either of us about staying away from him. We went to the archives to look up the video report that the old man told us about and saw Stefan, looking the **exact** same. ' I _knew_ something was odd about him and his brother! Guess that explains the bites on Caroline too.'

This leads to where we are now, Stefan staring at us shocked as Elena asked, " What are you?" He looks at us both in shock as I clutch onto Elena from behind her. He looked, almost sad at us figuring out what he is. " I am a vampire, Elena, Lydia."

Elena runs off as I stare at Stefan for a few seconds before following after her. We get home to see that Stefan is there. She got him to leave and she ended up having me stay with her as we slept. We didn't know it but Stefan was watching over us as we slept, protecting us from his brother. The next day, we met with stefan at the Grill. While they talked I sat by them, munching on french fries.

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google "vampire" you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know."

"I know you eat garlic."

"Yes."

"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue."

"We have rings that protect us."

"Crucifixes?"

" Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

"You said you don't kill to survive."

"Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful."

"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?"

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me."

"He was hurting her!"

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have."

"Is that supposed to make it ok?"

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena. I know that."

"Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?"

"Not in Mystic Falls; not anymore."

"Not anymore?"

"There was a time when this town was...very much aware of vampires, and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that neither of you tell anyone."

"I can't promise that. And I won't make Lydia promise that either."

"Elena, Lydia...Give me today. I will answer any questions that you have, and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice."

About halfway through their conversation, I had finished my fries and we left, Stefan saying he wanted to show us something. We rode in Elena's car and we stopped in the woods. I looked around confused as he brought us to some ruins." What is this place Stefan?" Stefan turned to face me, " the original Salvatore house."

"Wait. How long have you…"

"I've been 17 years old since 1864."

"Oh, my god."

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I...We were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends."

He started to tell us of Katherine. I frowned, it was easy to see she had played them both and I felt for him. I really did, she played them like fiddles and it was clear that Stefan was heartbroken by her- but more so with himself for falling for her. "She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but...Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other...Like it or not." I frowned, he was definitely hurting. He pulled out a ring and both Elena and I blinked shocked, " Is that Damn's ring?"

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back."

"No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden."

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me."

"And how is that?"

"By hurting you. Either one of you."

I frowned, ' Man I feel like us gaining knowledge of the Supernatural will only end in more loss for us.' I nodded in response to what Stefan was saying, I got the vibe that Damon threw temper tantrums quite a bit. "The mind control...You said Katherine used. Do you ever do that to me or Lydia?"

"No. That necklace I gave you Elena, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to...Protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off...Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me...You'll know that you were free to make your own choice." Stefan held out a small box to me. " Which is why I also have this for you Lydia. It was spelled to repel compulsion."

I opened it and gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful ring. It was crafted of black gold with a deep blue gem in the center. It had smaller blur gems encrusted along the band as well. I slipped it onto my left middle finger and looked to Stefan. " Thank you, Stefan. This means alot to me." He nodded and gave me a small smile, " I never want you to _not_ have a choice. Either of you." We left to head back to our house. When we walked in Matt and Jeremy were downstairs.

"What's going on?"

"She's really messed up."

"Elena, Lydia, back up. Vicki, look at me. Focus. You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on." Matt and Jeremy took her upstairs and Elena rounded on Stefan.

"You know what's wrong with her?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"She's transitioning."

"Transitioning to what?"

"A vampire."

"What?"

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet."

"H-how does she do that?"

"She has to feed on human blood."

"And what if she doesn't?"

"She'll die. She may only have a few hours."

"She's upstairs with him right now."

"It's ok. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet."

"So when is she gonna know?"

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."

"The same choice you made?" I flinched at the jab she made at Stefan. Vicki ran off and Matt came running down. " She was fine then ran off. I am going to go look for her." He ran out and we both looked to Stefan shocked and fearful. He looked at us both, " I can track her." Elena nodded, " go." He disappeared from our sights and I turned to look at my big sister. " Do you think she will be okay, sis?" Elena shook her head, " I have no idea, Grace." She wrapped her arms around me as we hugged. When Stefan returned, I could tell it was not with good news due to the grave look in his eyes. "I couldn't stop her. I tried."

"What does that mean?"

"She fed, and then I lost her."

"Oh, my god."

"I'll take care of it. I'll find her, and I will show her that she can live like I do. I will make sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena. I promise you."

"What do I tell my brother and...and Matt?"

"We'll come up with a story."

"You mean we'll come up with a lie."

"I'm so sorry."

"I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me, and I promise I will keep your secret, but...I can't be with you, Stefan. I'm sorry. I...I just can't…"

Elena walked inside with tears in her eyes as Stefan stood there with heartbreak clearly on his face. I looked to him sadly as I stood on our porch. " you're good Stefan. Give her some time, she will come around, just trust in her. Let her get her mind around it all." He nodded, " y-you aren't afraid of me, Lydia?" I shook my head, " No. You have not shown me any reason to be afraid. In fact, you don't even drink from humans. The way I see it, you act like a vegetarian." he cracked a grin as I said that. " I'll see ya around Stefan."

I headed back into the house and went straight to Elena's room. She was sitting on her bed, looking lost and heartbroken. I sat beside my big sister and hugged her as she cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has Favorited and followed the story so far! So I thought I would pick up the pace some to where they've got Kathrine locked in the tomb. Now the fun part! I am starting with when they wake up from being kidnapped and meet Elijah! YAY!**

 **On With the Story!**

 **Word Count:1,380**

 ** _PREVIOUSLY_**

Lydia's P.O.V.

So Vicki has died. Poor Jeremy. I know that Elena had Damon compel Jeremy to forget then he goes and ruins Stefan's joy of Lexi, his friend visiting him. I liked Lexi, she was cheeky and never seemed to question my childish nature at all. She put a smile on Stefan's face and that seemed to make my sister happy. Damon staked her and we saw it. Stefan has been a mess and I don't think he will fully get over it, like ever. Oh and we found out that Bonnie is an **actual** witch! We also met Katherine and she was a big meany too. I am glad that she is all locked up in the tomb but I am so sad that Grams died, she was such a sweety.

 ** _NOW_**

Elena and I both wake up after we were knocked out. We are in an old room with a couch we were both on and there was dust everywhere. I groaned softly as I woke, feeling a headache coming on. " Owie.." Elena looked to me worriedly as a guy with long hair looked at us both. Elena and I were both tied up so we couldn't try to escape. I frowned and wriggled around in the ropes and hissed as they started to rub my skin and irritate it.

The man leaned down to my sister. He removed the ropes from us both before looking back to my big sister.

"What do you want?"

"Ssh."

"Please, I'm hurt."

"I know. Just a taste." He leaned down, revealing his vampire face and I stared wide eyed as he went to bite her. A woman stopped him. She has dark brown hair and pretty green eyes. Her hair was chopped short in a pixie like cut and she wore simple jeans, boots, and a long sleeved shirt with a leather jacket over it."Trevor! Control yourself."

"Buzzkill."

The man, Trevor, leaves and we are left alone with the woman.

"What do you want with us?"

"Oh my god, you look just like her."

"But I'm not. Please, whatever you-"

"Be quiet!"

"But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert and this is my sister Lydia; you don't have to do this."

"I know who you both are, I said be quiet."

"What do you want?" Rose slapped Elena and I gasped, covering my mouth as I eyed her with wide eyes. " I want you to be quiet." A few hours pass as I stayed curled up on the couch as Elena was unconscious. When she wakes up, she decides to go see what is going on. I didn't want to be alone so I followed her. We ended up picking up part of the two vampires conversation.

"So that's it Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this."

"I'm sick of running!"

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying."

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Elena steps onto a piece of wood and it creaks, giving us away. I clutch onto the back of her shirt and peek over her shoulder. "You two! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Who's Elijah?"

"He's your worst nightmare." For some reason when she said that name, I felt a shiver across my body. I frowned in thought, ' what could that mean for us? And why does he want my sister?' I followed after my sister as she went to question Rose.

"Why am I here? And why did you take my sister?"

"You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them."

"Why won't you?"

"That's another one."

"You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me."

"I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service. As for your sister, she was there when we grabbed you; couldn't let any witnesses tell the Salvatores what happened."

"Delivery to who? Elijah?"

"Two points to the eavesdropper."

"Who is he? Is he a vampire?"

"He's one of _the_ vampires, the originals."

"What do you mean the originals?"

"Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatores been teaching you your vampire history?"

"So you know Stefan and Damon?"

"I know of them. A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress."

"Who are the originals?"

"Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why _me_?"

"Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse."

"The curse? The sun and the moon curse?"

"Oh, you do know your history."

"What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

"No, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it."

"The sacrifice?"

"The blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means, in order to break the curse you're the one who has to die." I stood by my sister with horror spread across my face. My sister was supposed to be a sacrifice?! A few more hours pass by before Trevor re-enters the room.

"He's here! This was a mistake."

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me."

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants her more."

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here."

"Hey! What are we?"

"We're family, forever." Elena looks between them with wide doe eyes. " You're scared." Rose disappears and when she returns there is a man with her. He looks quite handsome, with dark brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He has a strong jawline, high cheekbones, and is dressed in a suit. He couldn't have been older then 24 when he was turned. He looks to Elena shocked before vamping over to her and leaning down, catching her scent I presumed- not that I was happy about him being that close to another. ' Wait what? Why do I feel like this?!'

He looked to me next and blinked shocked. I stared up at his taller frame, waiting for him to tell them to get rid of me as I am not needed like my sister is. He steps towards me " _Finally, I have you_." I blinked in confusion as he seemed to stare at me with eyes filled with adoration, awe, and ,was that love? Why would he feel love for me? I am nobody important at all!

Elijah's P.O.V.

I met with Rose-Marie, funny she thought I would not figure out that it had to do with Katerina when we are so close to that horrid town of Mystic falls. I followed after her, ever so suspicious after she said that there was a human doppelganger. As I caught sight of the girl I was surprised, it should have been impossible for there to be another doppelganger after Katerina. When I caught her scent, I knew for fact that she was indeed human. I looked to the other one that was in the room only to feel like time had stopped.

The young girl before me had dark honey brown eyes and long dark brown, almost black hair. Her face was slightly rounded from the baby fat showing that she was still a teen. Her skin was a rich olive tone and I just wanted to cradle her tiny frame in my arms and shield her from everything dangerous. She couldn't be taller than 5'0 and could not be older than 16. I stepped closer to the young goddess, " _Finally, I have found you._ " She seemed confused by my statement and I loved how expressive her face was. She was stunning, absolute perfection. My mate, my sweet little mate, was the sister to the doppelganger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the AMAZING reviews!!!**

 **Word count: 1,092**

Lydia's P.O.V.

The suited vampire, Elijah, was standing in front of me looking like he had never seen light or a girl before. That awe seemed so confusing yet I felt no ill intent from him. "We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going. One last piece of business and we're done." It seemed like he was almost reassuring me. He walked towards the other man, who kneeled before Elijah."I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry."

"Oh no, your apology isn't necessary."

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted."

The man, Trevor, seemed relieved to have earned forgiveness. He smiled gratefully up at Elijah and Elijah raised his hand, smacking Trevor's head clean from the rest of his body. Elena gasped in fright and Rose screamed in pain and horror.

"You...!"

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free."

Elijah then turned to face us both once more. I frowned, ' Why do I not feel absolutely horrified by the sight of him killing someone? I know I should be but yet all I feel is an odd sense of peace, like he would protect me at all costs. What is this?!'

"Come."

"No, what about the moonstone?"

"What do you know about the moonstone?"

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

"Yes?"

"I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Are you negotiating with me?"

Elijah looked to Rose who shrugged, " It's the first I've heard of it." Elijah tried to compel my sister but saw the necklace. " What is that vervain doing around your neck?" He pulled it off from her body.

"Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting." There was the sound of glass breaking and Elijah was immediately beside me wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me against his toned frame and then grabbed Elena by her arm, pulling her with him as Rose trailed after him. When we arrived to the staircase he walked us down towards the door. " Up here." Elijah released me, " Stay here little one." I nodded my head mutely, feeling oddly worried about his well being-odd since he wants my sister dead. He vamp sped to the top of the staircase. " Down here."

Damon had grabbed Rose, telling her to be quiet and I guessed that Stefan had Elena. Elijah frowned as he pulled the stake out of his hand and tossed it to the ground carelessly. "Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" He broke a coat rack to make it into a stake. "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So I want the girl, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" The original walked to me slowly and held out a hand.

I grasped it with my smaller one, feeling fear grip tight at me as I saw Elena at the top of the stairs. " Please, I will go with you, just let my sister go with my friends. They- they just wanted to help me." Elijah furrowed his brows, " What game are you playing at doppelganger? I will not release your sister, I have searched for her for a thousand years and now that I have her she will not leave my sight." Elena quickly threw a vervain bomb at Elijah and he cried out in shock- not feeling as much pain due to his age.

He heals quickly and goes towards my sister when Stefan shows up, firing a compressed weapon that fires small stakes. When it wasn't doing that much damage Stefan tossed it before tackling him down the stairs. Elijah immediately got up as Stefan stayed down. Damon showed up but got distracted by my shouting at him to stop so he missed when he staked Elijah. He got Elijah in the stomach and had him pinned to the door of another room. Whilst Elijah was pinned Stefan got up and grabbed Elena; quickly leaving with her as Damon came to me.

" DO NOT TOUCH HER BOY!" Damon stopped short looking to Elijah wide eyed. Elijah looked to me, " Come here little one." His voice was much calmer when talking to me and I stepped towards him cautiously. He grabbed the makeshift stake and pulled it out with a grunt. He tossed down and walked to me, cupping my face in his hands, " Are you harmed little dove?"

" I am fine." He nodded, seemingly much calmer now. He looked over my head and scowled at Damon. " Bring me the doppelganger, boy." Damon glared, " make me!"

Elijah's P.O.V.

When these pitiful baby vampires tried to attack me, I was merely amused by their efforts until one took the doppelganger and the other went towards my little goddess. " DO NOT TOUCH HER BOY!" I glared at him, my fangs baring at him as he still stood too close to what is mine. She looked to me and I calmed slightly, though I know I will feel better at her being closer to me, standing by my side or allowing me to kneel before her and worship her radiant beauty for eternity and bask in her light. " Come here little one." She stepped to me with only slight hesitancy in her eyes. Her lovely expressive face told me everything. She was cautious, not sure of why she felt so drawn to me.

I pulled the stake out of my stomach and tossed it to the ground as I stood in front of her. Her innocent eyes peering up at me, almost begging me to hold her, to shield her, to kill for her. Such innocence, such goodness, such grace in her lithe steps, such fire hidden within those chocolate pools that revealed her every emotion to me." are you harmed little dove?" I cupped her soft, plush cheeks in my calloused hands. " I am fine." Her voice sounded like the sweetest of songs, one I would play on repeat for the rest of my eternity. No one shall take her from me.

No one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for being amazing and reviewing to tell me about your love for the story! Also, thank you guys for being patient with me, I am still doing this on my phone so it takes quite a bit of time to get chapters completed. Anywho, on to the story! I am sorry for this one being a bit shorter but I wanted to know if you would like for me to have Klaus and Elijah working together to protect her and break his curse.**

 **Word Count: 853**

Lydia's P.O.V.

I eyed Elijah as he seemed to check me over for any damage. For some reason, the very notion of this powerful being warmed my heart. I placed a hand over one of his larger ones, stopping him. He looked at me questioningly. " I am fine. Thank you though." Damon scoffed and I frowned. " What is it Damon? You got Elena out so shouldn't you be happy?"

" It isn't Elena I want out of here, Lydia. It's you. It will _always_ be you." I frowned as he said that.

" Watch it baby vampire! She is _**mine**_." I flushed at the possessiveness of Elijah. His jaw clenched, made the sharpness of it even more pronounced. Damon revealed his vampiric face, still glaring at elder vampire.

Elijah pulled me flush against his side, almost behind him to protect me. I clutched onto his suit coat sleeve and he looked down to me. His features softened as his eyes fell on my worried face. He brushed his warm, calloused face on my soft cheek before he stepped back. " Stay here little one. I will not be long at all." I nodded mutely and brought my hands up to my chest in worry. He vamp sped to Damon and quickly snapped his neck.

Elijah was back in front of me just as quick. " Come, elskan. We must go now. I must find your sister." I took his hand without thought and let him lead me out to his car. I looked around to see if I could spot Damon's car and I did not see it. My bottom lip quivered as I realized that Elena left me- without even thinking about me, without hesitating, she told Stefan to leave and he listened! I sniffled and rubbed my eye; trying to keep myself from crying. Elijah stopped and turned on his heel to face me. " Elskan, what is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"S-she… she left me." My bottom lip quivered as I whimpered, wanting to do nothing more than curl into myself. Elijah's eyes softened as he pulled my vulnerable frame into his strong and comforting embrace. He hushed me softly as he rocked me in his arms- softly stroking my hair and back trying to give me as much comfort as he could. " Come, astin. I shall take care of you. You need not worry over the doppelganger. She will always be more focused on her own life being saved, she will only hurt you more in the end, little one. Let me protect you, let me cherish you like you deserve to be cherished."

I blushed as I saw the warmth in his chocolate eyes. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. He pulled away and I saw his lip twitch as he hid a smile at my shocked and reddened face. He opened the passenger door to his Black Mercedes Benz and held the door open for me. I smiled shyly at him as he leaned down once i was seated and buckled me in. ' No one has been this protective of me before. Why is he doing this?' I watched him as he drove. " What is it, astin?" I flushed as I realized that I had stared too long. " Um, w-why are you being so protective of me? Is it because I am close to my sister?"

He stopped the car at a large building that I know held many studio apartments in it. " No, little one. I am protective because you are my mate. I have waited for you for a thousand years and now that I have you, I will not lose you. **You** are my priority."

"What do you mean by mate?"

He got out of the car and with speed I would never match, we were in a studio apartment. It was large and spacious with a rustic look to it. He set me down on the couch and kneeled before me. " It means that you were made for me and I for you. Our souls complete each other, astin. I shall do all that I can to make sure you are well protected, and loved."

"Is that why you snapped Damon's neck? A-and why I feel the way I do?"

He quirked a curious brow, " And how do you feel, elskan?" I flushed and looked away, feeling nervous as I could not even wrap my mind around all the emotions that I felt for him. " I, I feel like I have to stay by you. T-that only you will make it to where I do not hurt. I-is that the bond?" He nodded and smiled, grasping my hands in his and rubbing his thumbs over my knuckles. " Yes, my love. That is the bond telling you that I can protect you. That I will take care of you for eternity and _never_ abandon you."

I smiled a bit, relaxing with the knowledge that I was safe with him. His touch brought comfort to me and I wanted to relish in that. I haven't truly felt safe since we found out about the supernatural world.


	7. Chapter 7

**thank you for all of your amazing reviews guys! Here is the next chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Word Count: 983**

Lydia's P.O.V.

I sat back as Elijah, my mate, worked diligently on something across the kitchen. I was sitting on a dark wood stool at the kitchen island. His back was facing me- even with a button on shirt I could still see that he was well built from the strong back that was facing me. I flushed at the thought of what he'd look like beneath the shirt. ' Bad Lydia! Do not think like that! Besides, why would he want someone as inexperienced and unattractive as you anyways?!'

I was broken out of my thoughts as he cleared his throat. I looked up and he smiled at me as he placed a steaming plate of chicken fettuccine in front of me. I felt my louth water from the amazing aroma wafting up to me. "T-thank you, Elijah." He smiled and reached across the island easily and brushed his fingertips across my smooth cheek. " It is no trouble to me at all, my dear. _**You**_ are my priority."

We were interrupted from a knock on the door to his penthouse. I looked at him with wide eyes as he went and opened it. I glanced over as I heard a smooth voice and Elijah's pleasant greeting. As he returned there was a handsome blonde man with twinkling blue green eyes who was staring at me in shock. I frowned and tilted my head in confusion.

Elijah looked between us, " Is she your-?" The blonde male cut him off, " yes." He spoke breathlessly, almost like he came back from running a marathon. " How is this possible? She is mine as well." The two males looked to each other then at me, I was feeling the great mass of confusion that was welling in me. " What are you talking about Elijah?" The blonde looked to me with admiration. I studied him closely as I was curious on who this man was. He had to have been at least in his early to mid 20's. His face was chiseled with stubble on his strong jaw. He had dimples and his eyes were a dark blue green.

I gasped as he was standing in front of me- reaching an hand to me. He cupped my cheek in his large palm and I gasped quietly as I felt the familiar shocks that came with Elijah's touch. " You are so much more perfect then I thought you would be, love." I flushed at the complement that rolled off his tongue. His voice was smooth and held the accent of someone from England. And wasn't that attractive?

I flushed under the intense gaze of his as he studied my features. " What is your name, sir?" His lips quirked at the formality. " My name is Niklaus, love. And yours?"

" Lydia. My name is Lydia. Can I call you Nik? Klaus makes me think of Christmas." He and Elijah laughed at that as Nik nodded, " You can call me whatever you wish to my love." I nodded with a smile and leaned into his warm hand as I started to feel cold. Nik leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. His lips felt so soft as they brushed against my skin.

Klaus' P.O.V.

I found where Elijah was staying easily with all of my connections. I needed to know why he was in a pitiful town such as Mystic Falls. Perhaps he found Katerina. I knocked on the door to his penthouse and frowned at the location. I could do so much better if he would just stay with me as I hunted the wench that dared to defy me for so long. He opened it and when he did I caught the most amazing, aromatic scent I have smelled in my 1,023 years of life. I inhaled deeply, allowing myself to be intoxicated by the heavenly scent of honey and vanilla.

The scent was all over my brother and I frowned for a moment before figuring that I need to see who has this delicious aroma. He let me in after we greeted each other and what I saw before me was a flowering goddess. Her eyes were a rich chocolate color and her hair fell down her back in black brown waves- almost like a waterfall. I felt the need to mark her. She stared up at me from her seat as I vamp sped to be before the beauty. Elijah seemed to be just as shocked as she.

" You are so much more perfect then I thought you would be, love." I watched as her cheeks flushed beautifully. I knew she was my mate. I had waited for so long for her. I was beginning to believe that I did not have one. I mean, I know that I am a monster, but I will do _everything_ in my power to better myself to protect my sweet flower, my mate. And what a beauty she is. " Is she your-?" I cut my older brother off, " Yes big brother. She is."

" How odd. She is mine as well." I felt the shock well in me as I realized that my brother and I shared a mate. " What is your name sir?" I smirked at my well mannered mate. God even her voice sounded like liquid honey. " My name is Niklaus. And yours, love?"

" My name is Lydia. May I call you Nik? Klaus makes me think of Christmas." The pout on her rosebud lips as she said that made Elijah and I laugh. I haven't felt like this since I was a human. This peace and joy seemed so foreign to me at this point but I welcomed it as it came with my mate. I will slaughter whomever I need to to protect my little angel.


	8. Chapter 8

Elena Gilbert was finally safe. She sat on the couch at the Salvatore Manor with Stefan. He was busy comforting her from her near death. She could not let anyone know that she had thoughtlessly abandoned her sweet little sister. She saw the way Elijah looked at Lydia and felt a surge of resentment at Lydia receiving so much attention from such a charming anf obviously powerful male- even if he was a vampire. She couldn't stand the thought that someone would want someone as inexperienced as Lydia- shit Jeremy had more experience!

Damon Salvatore walked in- looked worse for wear. He had rips along his shirt and was covered in dust from the decrepit house. "She's gone Stefan. He took her!" Stefan stood up with shock on his handsome features, "What the hell do you mean Damon?! How could you let this happen?" Damon threw a glass and turned his arctic gaze on Elena, "You left hr, Elena! Your baby fucking sister and you abandoned her!"

She had to cover her tracks quick, if she wanted to have both Salvatores that is. "What are you talking about Damon? I thought you had her and were following after us. I didn't even realize that you two weren't until we got here." ELena falsified a sad, worried face. "What are we gonna do? We have to get my little sister back! There is no telling what will happen to her otherwise!"

Whilst the Salvatores delved into ideas on how to save sweet Lydia, said young lady was blushing madly. She didn't believe her face could get any redder without her bleeding. Klaus was being quite the charmer- or so she thought. He was just honestly curious of his flower. Elijah and sat in front of her, both males with a cup of tea and she had a small mug of cocoa. "What do you wish to do, flower?" Lydia could feel her heart racing in her chest- could almost feel it trying to escape past her ribcage and through her sternum as she was feeling so flushed. She has never had someone's undivided attention- especially not one but two attractive and powerful men.

"W-well I am thinking about going into photography." Klaus leaned forward, " I bet your work is as stunning as you. I would love to see some of your photos sometime love. To see the world through those beautiful eyes. Both Originals watched in awe as her face brightened as she smiled. "I actually think I have my camera with me. Haven't had the chance to get many new shots though." Klaus grinned fondly as his little goddess started to rummage through her bag and releasing a sound of triumph. They were impressed by the professional camera she held in her dainty hands.

She held it out to them shyly as Elijah grasped it, cradling what he could see his mate treasured dearly with steady hands. He started to flip through the images she had and felt awe at how she seemed to capture life in every image she took. Klaus looked through them next and he saw that she had seemed to make everything seemed stunning by just her angles or the lighting she would find/create. His favorite ones were the ones of animals. She seemed fond of dogs as she had many of shelter ones. One being a sheltered pit bull that seemed to radiate joy at being around her- not that he blamed the dog for that joy as it wasn't misplaced.

She also had many of sheep, horses, and calves. His favorite one of the horses, as he loves them deeply, had a stunning white mare in a meadow. The sun was setting and Lydia had gotten just the right effect to give the mare a natural golden halo of light from it. She had made it to where the focus was strictly on the white mare so the grass of the meadow and some of the sky above had a blur to it. "Love these are stunning. I have not come across such pure perfection or passion and natural talent in quite a few years."

Lydia looked down to her hands, not sure how she could believe that. The brothers seemed to pick up on this and decided the distract her. They could tell that she thought lowly of her self and were both set on fixing that- no matter how long it took- they were both patient men.

Back at the Salvatore Boarding house, they had brought in Bonnie and Caroline for assistance. Elena was upstairs in Stefan's room so she could plan her next move. She, by the end of this, would have her way. No matter who she has to eliminate.


	9. Chapter 9

Lydia's P.O.V.

Nik and Elijah are so sweet! I do not know why Damon and Stefan are so fearful of them. They have shown me nothing but kindness. Nik wanted to keep me with them but I had asked to go back home to be with my brother and Aunt Jenna. He sighed but let me. "Love, I just want you safe and with you being around the Petrova Doppelganger, you aren't." I nodded and shyly kissed his cheek. He smirked as I looked down at my shoes, they suddenly becoming quite interesting. He let out a chuckle and lifted my head with his thumb and forefinger cupping my chin.

"Let us get you home, flower." I nodded and looked down at my camera with a timid smile. I will never forget what Nik said about my photos. Nik or Elijah. We left Elijah's penthouse and they dropped me off with sad smiles. I waved to them as I padded up the stairs only for the door to burst open and I become smothered by Jeremy's hug. "Where have you been?! I was worried sick, Lydia."

"I am sorry Jer. I'm fine I promise. Is sis in?"

"No. She is still at the Salvatores. I think they said something about possibly trying to trade in katherine to protect Elena."

No One's P.O.V.

Unbeknown to either, Elijah and Klaus were still there, listening to them. They could both hear the warmth in their mates brothers voice as he spoke to her and that made them feel a bit better. They still hated having her away from them. " That damned doppelganger. I will have them **both**."

With the Salvatores Elena started to form a plan. She knew that Damon had a crush on her _perfect_ sister so he may not agree with it at first but she is sure he will come around. He will love her in the end, and she will have what she wants. A world where **everyone** wants to _be_ her or _be with_ her. She will not stand for anyone getting in her way, not even Lydia, sweet innocent Lydia- her own baby sister. Elena went downstairs to see Caroline and Bonnie talking with Stefan, Damon off to the side pouring himself another drink. "Nice of you to finally join us in the plan to save _**your**_ life, Elena." Elena frowned at the bite in his tone. It was obvious that he was still angry at her for 'abandoning' Lydia with Elijah.

She internally scoffed, ' What does that baby have that I don't? I am **ten times** more beautiful than she ever will be! He should want me not her!' She could not wait to put her plan into action. "Damon, why are so snippy with me?! I **told** you what happened! Look, we have got to figure out how to save her and get Klaus to leave. Why not just give him Katherine?" They went on to discuss the pros and cons of that.

Back at the Gilbert house, Jeremy and Lydia were sitting on the couch together watching movies. "I swear, jeremy, they were nothing but kind to me. Nik was sweet and gentlemanly the whole time. They even brought me back here safe and sound. They aren't bad at all. Maybe for Elena but when have the Salvatores done something to protect us, Jer? They only care about Elena, they won't care who gets hurt and we've already lost mom and dad, I cannot and will not lose you too." Jeremy sighed in defeat, knowing his little sister was right.

"Okay sis. I believe you." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Both Mikaelsons hearing that sighed in relief, knowing that she would not be hurt by the Salvatores, putting their trust into their sweet flowers brother to protect her whilst they cannot. " Shall we begin brother?"

"Only after our family is awakened. It is time to show these baby vampires why we are to be feared." Elijah smirked to his younger hybrid brother, who smirked back, mischief shining his eyes. "Let's get this party started then brother." They left and when they arrived to the house Niklaus had bought and intended to renovate, Elijah saw the coffins with his siblings within. Nik removed the daggers from his siblings and the two Originals waited for their siblings to awaken. Rebekah was the first to wake. She sat up and glared at her brother. "How dare you dagger me Nik!" Nik had the decency to look down in shame as Kol and Finn awoke, all equally angry. " I am sorry. I just wanted to protect you from father." The other siblings, suffice to say, were shocked at their volatile siblings heartfelt apology.

Finn stepped forward and hugged Nik to him. " I have had plenty of time to get over my anger Niklaus. Do not do that again. I won't forgive you the next time you do so." Nik looked to his other siblings hopeful and Kol sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ugh fine. Why do you two smell like flowers?" Rebekah burst into laughter at Kol's suspicious look. "We have found our mate, brother." rebekah stopped laughing abruptly. "Truly?! And where are they?" Nik pinched his nose at the excited squeals coming from his sister. " We actually share the same mate, sister. She is siblings with the doppelganger." The other Mikaelsons stared in shock at Elijah and Niklaus. Finn spoke up, "Well where is she? You have not left her have you, little brother?" Elijah frowned, worry shining in his eyes, " We left her with her brother, _as she asked us to_. But I fear that the doppelganger will try to harm her and her beloved brother. There are these two brothers, the Salvatores, with whom the doppelganger covets. She may try to get them to harm them" Nik growled at the thought, his face twisted in anger at the thought of his sweet little flower harmed in anyway.

"We shall help, brothers." Rebekah spoke without hesitation. " Any who threaten one of ours will face our wrath." Elijah smiled with relief on his handsome face. "Time to play." Kol smirked roguishly and Finn looked solemn at the thought of death but wanted to help his brothers, his family- even if he viewed them all as monsters. He would not allow his brothers to lose their most precious jewel, their mate. "Where to first?"

"To pick up our little flower and her brother. I do not trust them to be safe in the same house as the bloody doppelganger." Rebekah had herself, as well as Kol and Finn, changed into more appropriate clothing and they left. Finn in the same car as Elijah and Nik and Rebekah and Kol following them in another car. When they arrived to the Gilbert home, Kol and Finn smelt a delightful smell. Rebekah looked at Kol with arched brows as he was already out of the car and desperately wanting to enter the house and find who had such a hypnotizing scent. Elijah and Nik looked at each other with furrowed brows, knowing what it means- they found their mate or mates as well. Elijah went up and knocked politely on the door and smiled at his little one, who opened the door.

He looked behind her and saw who he presumed to be her brother standing behind her. "Elijah! Nik! You're back!" He smiled, relaxing at the sight of her beaming face. She suddenly flushed, " Oh, i apologize, won't you two come in?" They nodded with warm smiles and were both in the house, on either side of her, hugging her close to them. Lydia turned to face Jeremy, "Jer this is Elijah and Nik."

"Thank you for helping her. I still can't fully wrap my head around the fact that Elena did that but thank you." Elijah nodded in reply as Kol and Finn had focused their gaze on Jeremy. They realized what it was as soon as their eyes fell on the teen. Jeremy looked confused on why the two other vampires were staring at him so intently. "Uh, Gracy? Why they staring?" Lydia looked between them before bursting into delightful giggles. Nik staring in awe at how his little flower seemed to positively glow as she laughed. " I think they like you Jerbear!" Jeremy flushed as he caught her meaning. "Lydia, may our siblings come in?"

"Of course they may! Please, do come in!"

Jeremy was suddenly accosted by two pairs of strong arms wrapping around him and being muzzled by the shorter of the two. "Kol, let the poor boy breathe!" Kol, as Jeremy know knew, relaxed his hold as the other, whom he guessed was Finn (From what his sister told him), also had a relaxed hold on him. "What the hell is going on?"

" _ **You are our mate, Jeremy Gilbert**_."

Note: haha, surprise! Bet you weren't expecting a surprise like that! I think it'd be cute for him to be attached to the originals like this instead of making Finn suicidal like in the show. I wanted him to stick around and I love the prospect of jeremy possibly being gay or bisexual. He, obviously isn't in canon, but I thought this would fit my story best so I am making him actually be bisexual. I might even make this lead into the Originals! Who knows…..

Anywho, sorry for the long wait! Hope this'll make up for it! :)


End file.
